Love is hotter than water
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: Carol is feeling achy so David decides to cheer up and plan a romantic night in,involving candles, a hot bath and each other. Rated M for a reason so be warned before you read.


Carol was aching all over, her arms and legs felt stiff and her head was pounding. She went into the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards, hoping to find some painkillers. She didn't. Sighing heavily, she sat at the table, burying her face in hands. Just then David came in,after finishing his shift at the carlot and seeing Carol with her face in her hands, put his arm around her, "Darling, what's the matter?", he asked in a concerned voice, Carol shook her head and kissed his cheek, "Nothing sweetheart. I just feel achy that's all." She said and David rubbed her back and shoulders affectionately, "You lie funny when you sleep plus those shifts at the cafe are doing something as well. Tell you what? How about you and me spend some time together tonight?", he added with a seductive tone of voice. Carol smiled at him and nodded. "Right then. I'll go out and get us something to eat for tonight and I might bring back something else but you'll have to wait and see."He added with a wink as he kissed her and stroked her hair before grabbing his jacket and leaving the house.

When he returned twenty minutes later, David went straight in the kitchen and Carol hung around the doorway with a saucy smile on her face, "So, big boy. What have you brought?", She asked flirtatiously as she made a grab for one of the bags but he held it out of her reach. "Now Now, has anyone told you patience is a virtue? This is for afterwards." He put the bag to one side then grabbed the other bags and placed the items on the table.

"Chicken stirfry tonight." He said and Carol smiled and kissed him, "I know it's your favourite." He added with a wink and a saucy grin. He was eager to get it on with her right now but what he had planned for tonight would be special and soothing for both of them. He had heard it was good for circulation which he in particular needed following his heart attack a few weeks ago.

After dinner Carol helped David wash up and stacked away the dishes. David wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "Oh David, your eager." Carol said softly enjoying the sensations he was giving her, David chuckled saucily then grabbed the other bag from earlier. "I'm just going upstairs." He said as he left the kitchen, Carol watched him, feeling excitement as she always did when she was with him.

David went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He emptied the bag onto the floor. Inside was a set of red scented candles, a bottle of pink bubble bath and liquid soap. He placed the candles onto the side of the bath and started running the hot water, opening the bottle of bubble bath he emptied some into the bath, causing bubbles to start forming. It was a beautiful sight. He took of his clothes and put his dressing gown on Before he grabbed a lighter and lit each of the candles placing them in a neat row on the side of the bath and on the window ledge. He then cold water to the bath so it wasn't scolding but once it was still hot, he stopped running the water and smiled at the view in front of him. He went downstairs and took Carol by the hand, "Come on darling." He whispered in her ear and Carol followed him upstairs, overpowered by her love for him.

"Oh David, it's beautiful.", She gasped as she saw the bath all lit up, the bathroom smelt of strawberries and she was in heaven by the beautiful sensation. "I love you Carol and I want to make up for the fact we didn't get married by making everyday as romantic as possible,"David mumbled in her ear. Seconds later he was in the bath, watching her getting undressed, admiring her petite figure before she too climbed in the bath. She rested herself against him and he kissed the back of her head and neck in an Randy sort of way. Carol sighed softly before David reached for the liquid soap. Placing some on his palms he began to rub her shoulders and the back of her neck. Carol moaned in a relaxed way and David knew he was doing right.

"Sit up and face me." David demanded softly and Carol obeyed, loving the dominance in him. Once she faced him, David could see her breasts were covered in bubbles. Squirting liquid soap on his palms once more, he caressed her breasts, washing them, kneading them and gently brushing against her nipples, causing Carol to gasp out loud and David smirked. Carol then took the liquid soap from him and washed his chest, gently rubbing it and when Carols fingers went past his nipples,David sighed. Then, with a sexy grin on her face, Carol reached down and grabbed his erection, using the liquid soap she massaged it gently but firmly causing David to groan softly, stroking her face. "I want you Carol, I want you.", He moaned, then Carol leaned down and gently sucked away at him. David's moans got louder and Carol smiled to herself, knowing she was more than capable of satisfying him.

When she finished, David instructed her to lie on her back and before Carol knew what was happening, she felt his lips on her private area, kissing there softly before he started to suck. Carol moaned and groaned as he sucked her, she rubbed her breasts as he sucked harder and harder. She dug her nails into his back as the waves of pleasure overpowered her. When he did stop, he gave one last lick before he sat down, spreading his legs wide, his erection visible. Carol, knowing what to do, Sat up and lowered herself onto him, his erection entering her.

She began riding him hard and fast and she held onto his hair as she felt pleasure rising inside her. David's face was going red and he was moaning softly as she got faster. Water was starting to spill over the side and Carol slowed down. The last thing she wanted was the house to be flooded. As Carol bounced on him, David put his hands on her breats, then he started sucking on both of them, licking her nipples and taking turns. Finally after what seemed like a good hour, Carol moaned loudly as her climax overpowered her. Then, suddenly David withdrew from her, surprising her before he started rubbing his erection. Then, he gently pulled Carol down and rubbed quicker. Finally sticky cum leaked out all over Carols breasts and stomach and Carol moaned in delight. "I've made a mess haven't I?", David stammered, breathing hard while Carol sat up and tightly cuddled him. "I love you." She managed to get out as she cradled him.

As soon as the water was drained, David carried Carol, still naked and dripping wet, into their bedroom. Both were exhausted and David lay her in bed, covering her with the blanket and she installs fell asleep on her stomach with a smile on her face. David climbed and rubbed her back and arms while he watched her lovingly. Finally he to fell asleep. It was true what they say: love was hotter than water and they had both proven it.


End file.
